Paradise Circus
by ElectrikFeel
Summary: Bella Swan doesn't come from the best home; That is why she seeks comfort in the school hottie, Edward Cullen. What kind of comfort? Read to find out. BXE plenty of lemons so beware AH, AU
1. The Cure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Summary: Bella doesn't come from the best of homes; That is why she seeks comfort of the school hottie, Edward Cullen. What kind of comfort? Read to find out.**

**Ok so this story was originally supposed to be a humorfic, but I think some drama works better for this fic. Tell me what you think? (After you finish reading of course)**

* * *

><p><em>So I walked through to the haze<em>  
><em>And a million dirty waves<em>  
><em>Now I see you lying there<em>  
><em>Like a lilo, losing air... air<em>  
><em>Black rocks on the shoreline surf<em>  
><em>Still that summer I cannot bear<em>  
><em>And I wipe the sand from my eyes<em>  
><em>It's the Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna<em>  
><em>leave the horror, yeah...<em>

_Forget the horror here_  
><em>Forget the horror here<em>  
><em>Leave it all down here<em>  
><em>It's future rust and then it's future dust<em>

_-Spanish Sahara by Foals_

Chapter 1: The Cure

Bella fumbled with the note in her hands as she waited for the doors of the Cullen mansion to open. In the note was the address to the house of the famous Edward Cullen, or what Forks High referred to him as 'the school hottie'.

Almost everyone knew of his address except for Bella, who got the information from her best friend Angela Webber. She never gave the Cullen much thought until now. Her reasons for her visit were hard to explain, in purest terms. Bella wanted Edward to fuck her. It sounded crude for a girl of seventeen to have such thoughts but Bella had her reasons-or so she thinks.

With what felt like hours, the doors opened revealing an older woman with rich caramel hair and a warm smile. Bella assumed that the woman in front of her was Edward's mother.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?" The sweet woman asked her.

Bella was nervous. The lump in her throat and her shaking legs prevented her from concentrating on what to say.

"Umm I'm Bella Swan, Edward's classmate. Is he available now?" Bella replied to the woman before she can run away.

"Yes. He's in his room now. I'll take you there."

Bella entered the house and immediately followed Esme upstairs to the second floor. She didn't have much time to look at every detail of the house but judging by the decor and the cleanliness she saw, it appeared that the Cullens were well kept. Although the house from outside already screamed money.

Esme lead Bella to a door down the hallway where Edward's room was. She knocked and waited for her son to reply. After a 'come in', both women entered.

"Edward, there's a girl from your school who is here to see you." Esme turn to Bella. "Bella Swan correct?"

"Yes." She said, but it came out nothing more than a whisper. Bella was shocked speechless at what she saw. Edward was beautiful, of course, but at that moment he looked like a god.

Edward was doing pull ups on a metal piece hanging on the top part of the doorway to his closet. His shirt was discarded and all was left what his toned body and sweat dripping down his chest.

When Bella had replied, Edward detached himself from the exercise equipment and grabbed a nearby towel to rub the sweat off his face.

"Ok, so I'll leave you two alone." Esme was left her son's room, but not before adding.

"Oh and Edward. Put a shirt on." She said, pointing her eyes at Bella to remind her son that there was a new lady present in the house and he should show some modesty.

Edward laughed and picked up his shirt to slip on, but Bella stopped his movements before he could go any further. The shirt dropped on the floor, soon to be long forgotten.

Edward stared at the girl, confused, wondering what her problem was.

"I need to talk to you."

Edward smirked.

"With me shirtless?"

Bella blushed and then let go of his arm which she had grabbed to stop his previous movements.

"Actually I came here because I wanted to ask you if you could do something for me."

"Ok..." Edward dragged on, telling her to continue.

"This may seem strange but I was wondering if you could..well..how do I say this?" Bella bit her lip, unsure of how to say what she wanted to.

"Just say it." Edward encouraged and pushed a strand of Bella's hair behind one ear.

Feeling a sudden rush of courage, Bella blurted out, "I want you to have sex with me."

She could see the confusion on Edward's face, who probably wondered where this was coming from.

"If you don't want to that's fine. I mean we haven't really spoken more than a few words during class so I wouldn't b..." Edward placed a finger on her mouth to shush her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to have sex with me? And the real reason. Don't just say cause I make you hot." Edward smirked and Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"Because..," Bella took a deep breath before continuing. "Because I want to feel something. And I know that you.." She trailed off at the end because there was no need to explain the rest. Edward knew.

It was no secret at their school that he was the best lover anyone could want. Unlike most of the boys in the school who were selfish lovers, only thinking about getting release and talking about pussy between classes, Edward truly cared for the women he took the bed. He treated them with respect. And that was what Bella wanted. Repsect. Lately she felt like that was what was lacking in her life.

Edward looked at her for a while, making Bella uneasy. Finally, he gave her an answer.

"Ok. But only if that's what you want. I don't want you regretting it afterwards."

"I won't." Bella whispered. With that said, Edward took her face between his warm hands and crashed his lips to hers.

His lips were smooth, warm, and tasted like berries, Bella thought. Out if all the lips she had sampled, his was the sweetest.

As she opened her mouth in a gasp, Edward thrusted his warm tongue, intertwining both of theirs so that their sweet flavors mixed.

After a while of kissing and groping, Edward began pulling Bella's clothes, until all was left was her bra and panties; They were black and lace for the occasion, knowing it would make her look sexy.

Edward led her to his bed and laid her down so that her head was lying on his fluffy pillows.

Before continuing, he got up and locked the door to his room to give them privacy.

Watching him move around, Bella felt an uncontrollable wave of lust at the site of the beautiful boy in nothing but a pair of shorts. Her mouth watered and she began instinctively massaging her breast. She noticed the lustful look on Edward's face as he returned to the bed and kneeled next to her form. There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her.

"Bella, are you a virgin?"

The girl blushed at his question because truth is she was. Bella was worried that he would reject her because of her lack of experience. Slowly, she nodded.

Edward smiled which she took as an act of reassurance.

"I'll go slow then." That was the last thing he said before he crashed his lips to Bella's.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm such a lemonblocker. Sorry guys.<strong>

**Weird? Confusing? Amazing? Interesting? ****Don't be afraid to share your thoughts. **

**Ok so since this week is my graduation *pat on back*, there will be no update until next week. So expect a new chapter maybe Friday or Saturday.**

**See you next week!**


	2. Like a Virgin

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate your thoughts on this story. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Warning: sexual content, language, and mention of alcohol abuse.**

* * *

><p><em>Well, we had to grab on something<em>

_So we're grabbing at the threads_

_And now the world__'s __unraveling_

_Inside our very heads_

_Glasses smeared with lipstick_

_Hungry eyes out in the street_

_Same old bodies moving_

_To the same old beat_

_Had to draw the line_

_All this talk can hypnotize you _

_And we can ill afford_

_To give ourselves to sentiment_

_When our time is, oh, so short_

_Names beneath the lichen_

_On these cemetery stones_

_And carnivals of silverfish_

_Waiting to dance upon our bones..._

_"Draw the Line" by David Gray_

Chapter 2: Like a Virgin

"Yes." The pressure building in the pit of Bella's stomach was seconds away from erupting. Never had she felt anything so good. Bella was on her back with Edward between her legs, his mouth on her.

Kissing. Sucking. Licking. Pulling.

Bella was reaching the ultimate high. And just when she was on the verge of orgasm, Edward added two fingers to her core for completion. The feeling was too much for Bella and seconds later she exploded, ready to call his name out to the room; But before she could scream, she felt Edward hand on her mouth, muffling the sound coming out so that his poor mother just one story down could not hear her cry of joy.

Bella was panting with exertion and yet it still wasn't enough. If Edward was great at pleasuring her orally then imagine what he could do with his member, she thought. She already saw his penis before when he removed his shorts and briefs; It looked big and she wondered how on earth he was going to fit inside her.

"You ready?" Edward asked, crawling back between her legs. Both were already naked and ready.

"Yes." Bella whispered as she grabbed on to his shoulders, ready for what Edward was about to give her. She felt the pain of his long and thick member break her membrane but when the ache subsided, Bella felt nothing but pleasure. Her body tingled and her words were incoherent when she tried to express how good Edward being inside her felt. Nothing had felt this good for her; not even the one time she experimented with ecstasy with some boys at the reservation in La Push.

Bella was always considered pure and innocent at school and at home. Of course they did not know her well enough because truth is, she wasn't virtuous. And her recently lost virginity now proved it.

Bella watched as Edward gave and took. His thrusting got faster and harder every time she moaned. His eyebrows where furrowed and his mouth was opened, releasing a string of profanities. At the site of this Bella clenched her muscles around him. She was surprised that she was able to feel any pleasure since she heard that virgins didn't orgasm. Angela was wrong because a few minutes later Bella's head was thrown back, her nails digging into Edward's back, toes curling, and mouth opened shouting his name. A few thrusts later she heard Edward grunt as he spilled into the condom.

* * *

><p>Bella was adjusting her jacket when Edward spoke for the first time since they got out of the bed.<p>

"Are you okay?" she heard the tenderness in his voice and wondered if he showed so much concern for all the other girls he hooked up with.

"I'm fine," Bella said, grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Thank you...for umm…everything."

Edward grabbed his shorts and pulled them on before approaching Bella and placing a hand on her cheek.

"I really enjoyed what we did. Maybe we could meet up again soon?" he said, sounding hopeful.

Bella smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Going home was something Bella enjoyed the least. If she could even call the house she lived in a home.<p>

Inside the house was her mother, sitting on the couch in the living room with a bottle of scotch in her hand. She didn't acknowledge Bella when she entered the house, as usual, but when Bella was about three steps up the staircase, Renee called her daughter.

"Where were you?"

Bella sighed, knowing where this conversation was heading. For the sake of argument, Bella lied.

"I was at a friend's house."

"You should have fucking told me. Next time you go out, you better call. I don't want you too whoring around this town." Renee wasn't making any sense but Bella knew what her mother was talking about.

"I'm going upstairs. See you in the morning."

"Whatever." Renee murmured, rolling her eyes.

Bella's eyes watered. She couldn't remember the last time her mother said anything good to her.

"Goodnight." Bella said but there was no response.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and despite what had happened between Bella and Edward, there was zero interaction between the two at school. There were instances where Bella would notice Edward looking at her from across the lunch room or when he would intentionally brush against her in the hallway as they passed by each other; But other than that, nothing happened.<p>

Bella was heading to her economics class when she overheard some noises in the girl's bathroom. Curiosity got the best of her and so she went inside to see what was going on.

Inside she saw Edward Cullen, the last person she expected to see there, against the door of one of the stalls. In front of him was a blonde Bella did not recognize at the moment because the girl's back was facing her.

"Mmm you're so hot." the girl moaned. She reached down to Edward's crotch and began rubbing the bulge he was sporting. Judging from his face which Bella could see, he was enjoying the girl's assault.

"Do you want me to take care of your problem baby?" the girl asked, causing Edward to groan.

Without thinking, Bella gasped causing Edward to look up and the girl to turn around.

Bella recognize the girl standing in front of Edward as Lauren Mallory. She wasn't the nicest girl in the school but she never bothered Bella, or given her a reason to hate the blonde bimbo.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized and then ran out of the bathroom in embarrassment. She swore she heard Edward calling her name and telling her to wait but she thought it was just her imagination.

In class, Bella couldn't stop replaying the scene in her head. She knew what she did with Edward was a onetime thing and she expected Edward to move on from her with his other conquest, so why was she feeling weird after witnessing him with another girl. It took her by surprise. At least they were fully clothed and Bella did not come across them having sex, she thought.

The bell rang and Bella headed to the cafeteria but was stopped when she felt a hand on her upper arm and a masculine voice calling her name. When she turned around she saw Edward standing before her with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, sorry about before in the bathroom."

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have stayed that long in the first place."

Edward gave her a crooked smile.

"You want to meet up later?"

Bella knew why he wanted to see her but she didn't understand why. He had other women to satisfy his needs and yet he was asking the plain Jane girl.

"I don't know."

"Please? We can just talk if you want."

Bella hesitated for a moment and when she realized she couldn't deny Edward's irresistible pout, she nodded.

"Great. See you after school. I'll wait for you in the parking lot." he said and then left to his locker to grab some books.

At the end of the school day, Edward waited for Bella by his car in the parking lot.

She never showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh that's not nice Bella. Why did you stand Edward up?<strong>

**I'm sure many of you think Edward is maybe too much of a lady's man. Well he is. But at least he's not a douchebag.**

**Ok so you guys know the drill. Read. Review. Oh and check out the playlist I have for PC. It's not the same as the music I have posted for each chapter. They are the songs to the chapter titles. Yes each chapter title is actually a song title so check it out.**

**Oh and if you are interested in doucheward Edward and vampire Bella revenging on him check out my other story Show me the Fangs. It's only one chapter so far but I'll be updating often.**

**I feel like doing a rec so here it goes:**

**Paradise Lost by **

**Bella gets pregnant after one night with Edward. Edward is a total ass and you just want to punch him when you read but the story is really interesting so you should check it out when you have time.**

**Ok so next update is in two weeks. Till then..Bye!**


End file.
